Dragon Ball DXD
by Goten1410
Summary: Goten Goes to High School and meets some weird people
1. A New Start

7 Years have passed since the defeat of Buu but with a great price Goku and Vegeta were not able to defeat him without losing their life's in the process and because of this the Son family moved to a new town in hopes of living a normal life.

Chapter 1

"How dare you kill my friend for no good reason, now I will make you pay for what you have done?" Said a young saiyan as he tried to protect his friend Issei's body from what once was his girlfriends.

"Good for me I get to kill another worthless scum" said the Fallen Angle

_(One week earlier)_

"Guys I'm so tired of not having a girlfriend, we came to Kuoh Academy for that reason" said a Young teen by the name of Issei Hyoudou. As his other two friends Matsuda and Motohama notated in agreement, while the other named Goten just layed on the grass trying to sleep.

The three friends kept talking, but then a bunch of girls went by running and the three perverted guys stared in awareness and started to wine because they hadn't had a girlfriend again as they said that Yuuto Kiba passed by and he was being followed by some girls, because he is the most popular guy in Kuoh Academy.

"Kiba-kun want to come play tennis." asked one girl

"Kiba-kun what are you doing after school?" asked another girl, while the rest just stared at him with amazement like he was a god.

"Man this sucks none of us three can get a girlfriend except for Goten, but he cares more about food then women" said Motohama

"Yeah Goten has to be the second most popular guy in the school and he doesn't take advantage of it" said Matsuda

"Yeah Goten why are you the second most popular guy, I would think that you would the most popular" said Issei. As Issei said that the girls that were following Kiba saw Goten lying on the grass and ran toward him until they were practically on him, those that woke him up.

"Goten-kun what are you doing after school?" asked some girl

"Goten-kun can you go on a date with me on the weekend?" asked another

While Goten was being surnded by girls his other three friends were crying because they weren't even being looked at.

"Sorry girls but I'm hanging out with my friends this weekend and I have to stay to help a teacher this whole week" said Goten while he showed his famous son grin hoping it would help the girls forgive him.

"Its ok" said the girls with disappointment in there tones. Then they turned their head to Matsuda, Issei, and Motohama with a look that said we hope that you all die, and then left the group of four to once again follow Kiba as if nothing had happened.

"Now I remember why he is the second popular it's because he hangs out with perverts like us." Said Issei

"Well guy I must leave you I have something important I have to so bye" said Matsuda

"Hold on their Matsuda are you going to the girl's locker room" said Motohama

"You were going to see boobies without us you whore" said Issei

Then the group of four went to spy on the girls in their locker room well everyone but Goten who was the only one that didn't look because he was too distracted with a butterfly he found and started to chase it.

While the three perverts were looking that the girls and now Goten was returning because he had failed to capture the butterfly who he had already named Steve. He felt a strange energy which was like nothing he had ever senesced before.

Then someone started to laugh

"Hey who's out there" said one of the girls who was changing in the locker room. As soon as Matsuda and Motohama heard that they ran.

"Guys please don't leave me" said Issei but it was too late the girls that were in the locker room came out with bamboo swords.

"Goten you were the one looking at us change?" asked one of the girls

"No" responded Goten

"Goten if you wanted to look at us change you should have asked you could have come in and helped us" said the same girl

"NO IT WAS ME" said Issei getting excited because of how the girls responded

"SO it was you, GET HIMMM!" said all the girls and they moved Goten out of the way just to beat Issei with their bamboo swords.

_(Minutes Later)_

"Thanks for staying with me guys" said Issei who was now coved in burses all over his body

"I stayed with you" said Goten

"Yeah but you got the nice treatment" responded Issei

"I feel that weird energy again, but this time its close" thought Goten, as he thought that he turned his head because he had found the source of that weird energy and asked "Who is that"

"Oh Goten I see you found the beautiful Rias Gremory" responded Motohama

"Yeah she has to be the most beautiful girl in the world" said Matsuda

_(With Rias)_

"Is that Goten Son the one who has the big muscles" asked Rias

"Yes" responded Akeno

"He will be of great help in my plan" said Rias

"However he can be more than just a weapon in your plan, I mean look at his amazing body" said Akeno

_(Later that same day with Issei)_

"Man Goten has it made already" said Issei in a disappointed tone. As he said that a girl was coming close to him with a shy look on her face.

"Hello are you Issei?" asked the girl

"Yes, but may I ask who you are?" responded Issei along with a question, as he turned his head and then saw the girl who had just asked him the question.

"My name is Yuma Amano and I've seen you pass by here almost every day" said Yuma

"Really" asked Issei

"Yes and I was wondering if you were going out with anyone?" asked Yuma

"NO" answered Issei with excitement

"So then will you go out with me?" asked Yuma as her face turned redder then a tomato

"SURE!" yelled Issei who was about to pass out from excitement

"OK" said Yuma

"Alright see you tomorrow" said Issei

_(The next day)_

"Hey guys what's up" said Issei with excitement because he was with his new girlfriend Yuma

"Hello it's nice to meet you all" said Yuma

"How is that possible?"Asked Motohama

"You trader, how could you, I will never forgive you" yelled Matsuda

"Good for you Issei I knew you could do it" said Goten as he slapped Issei in the back as soft as possible so he don't go flying throw anything.

"Her energy its feels weird just like that of Rias's" thought Goten, while he thought that he got a nasty look from Yuma that said stop looking at me or I will kill you slowly and painfully.

_(A few days late at_ _Matsuda's house)_

"Man this suck why can't me and Motohama get a girlfriend" said Matsuda, while Motohama just nodded.

"I can't get one either guys" said Goten trying to lighten up the mode.

"Goten shut up you can't get a girlfriend because you don't want to." Said Motohama

"Yeah man the girls at school almost worship you" add Matsuda

"Well guy guess who has a date tomorrow" told Issei with pride

"I know" said Goten "its Motohama, right"

"Goten do you act stupid or are you stupid" said Motohama

"Don't even ask that question Motohama because we all now Goten has to be the smartest kid in school" said Matsuda

"Back to the topic, I have a date with Yuma tomorrow" said Issei

"Can I came?" asked Goten

"No!" yelled Issei

"Yeah you might be able to touch her boobies" said Motohama as all three of the perverted friends got their pervert mode on.

"Man I can't believe I can't come on their date" said Goten

_(The next day on Issei's and Yuma's date well the end of it)_

"Issei this has been a wonderful date" said Yuma

"Thanks Yuma but you're the one that made this date so wonderful" said Issei

"Issei I have a question for you?" asked Yuma

"What is it?"Asked Issei

"Are you willing to die for me?" asked Yuma

"Can you repeat that?" asked Issei

"I said are you willing to die for me" repeated Yuma

As terror soon conquered Issei's face, Yuma started to change and all her clothes disappeared and wings started to grow from her back.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Issei in pain as a red bar of energy went throw his stomach

_(With Goten)_

"That weird energy it just got stronger and I can feel Issei's life energy disappearing" said Goten as he was walking home and then used intent transmission to go where ever Issei was.

_(Back with Issei)_

"Man those are some nice boobies but if you were going to kill me should have let me touche them." Said Issei as he was about to pass out from the blood lose.

"I wish I could see that red hair chick with big boobies one last time" thought Issei as he saw the blood on his hand and it reminded him of her. As he said that some of his blood got on to a piece of paper which had been given to him by some girl while he waited for Yuma to show up in the beginning of their date.

"You called" said a figure that came from the piece of paper

As that was happening Goten showed up which surprised Yuma and Issei along with the figure which could now be seen more clearly and it was Rias Gremory. The first thing that got Goten's attention was his friends' body laying on the floor bleeding then to Yuma and Rias

"Goten?" said Issei as Goten went running to his fallen friend's side

"Issei who did this to you?" asked Goten with concern

"It was Yuma" was all Issei could said as he passed out from too much blood lose then Goten placed his friend's unconscious body on the floor, then he turned to face Yuma with anger filling his face

"How dare you hurt my friend for no good reason I'll make you pay for what you have done" Said a young saiyan as he tried to protect his friend Issei's unconscious body from what once was his girlfriends.

"Good for me I get to kill another worthless scum" said the Fallen Angle

It looked like things were going to nasty, however that was until Rias said something "I'm starting to like you more and more son Goten"

"Did you just say Son Goten?" asked Yuma

"Yes and" responded Rias

"You kid, you don't happen to be related to Son Goku by any chance?" asked Yuma who was now shaking from fear

"Yes that's my father and how do you know him, his dead?" Goten asked with anger starting to show on his face because he didn't know how Yuma knew of his father.

"How can you be related to such a horrible monster like Son Goku?" Asked Yuma with a new scared look on her face, but while she was scared out of her mind Rias was stoked by this new information she had just found out about Son Goten.

"How dear you call my father a monster" said Goten, who was now red with anger but still keeping his energy hidden until the correct time.

"He is a monster he destroys any Demon who trys to attach other world and is known as a slayer of Demons in Demon world, along with the fact that he is the strongest angle in other world." Said Yuma

"That's not a monster that's a hero, one who protects the inanest from evil" said Goten who had enough of this talk.

"Then you're a…" was all Yuma could say before being slightly tapted behind the neck by Goten which caused her to be knocked out.

"WOOOO" said Rias with amazement in her eyes, while thinking "I didn't even see him move, he will defiantly help me in my plan."

"Lady Rias why didn't you help Issei?" asked Goten

"Cause I got here after he was hurt, now listen to me, your friend is about to die and I can help him for a cost" said Rias

"Thanks but no thanks I'll hand this" said Goten while he laided Yuma next to the water fountain and passed Rias to get to Issei

"His about to die" said Rias

"Like I said I can handle his" said Goten, "maybe on second thought find all the dragon balls and asking shenron for this is a little time consuming and Rias is willing to help" thought Goten

"Fine" said Goten

"Okay" said Rias

"Wait what's the cost for your help?" asked Goten  
"You have to be my servant" said Rias

"No way" replied Goten

"Fine then your friend will die" said Rias

"Fine, then I'll do this on my own" said Goten

"OK, fine you win, I will also tell you why they were after Issei and now maybe after you" said Rias

"I'm in" said Goten because curiosity got him

"Well you see Issei has a special power which the fallen angels consider a treat and now you're on the hit list as well because of your unique powers" said Rias

"That the reason, then I'll have to protect Issei agents those fallen angels even if it costs me my life" said Goten with a determined look on his face

"Okay fine you do that but also have keep in mind that you serve me now and I need you alive" said Rias and with that she walked away, and also gave the signal for Akeno and an unknown teen to knock Goten out.

"Someone is near" thought Goten to himself, while he thought that Akeno and the unknown teen went for the knock out

"I should wait and see what they are going to do." Thought Goten

"We have you now" said Akeno and with that she went for the neck

"I see now they want to knock me out and also from the look of things they seem to be with Rias" thought Goten, "I guess I'll protend to be knocked out" thought Goten, and with that the two teen girls had knocked out the young saiyan.

"Wait my body fells so tiered for some odd reason" thought Goten

"Did you honestly thing we didn't know that you wouldn't be knocked out so easily Goten, those we had to use a special sleeping shot" said Akeno

_(The next __morning__ with Issei)_

"Wake up" said a soft voice that came from a alarm clock that had a image a young woman

"Wake up or I will have to kiss you" said the voice, and with that the lazy teen raised from his bed

"That was one weird dream" said Issei

_(Now with Goten)_

"Honey wake up breakfast is ready" yelled a woman known as Chi-Chi, the mother of Goten

"Breakfast" said Goten as he jumped out of bed

_(Later that day at school) _

"How can you guys not remember Yuma my girlfriend from yesterday" said Issei

"Sorry dude but we just can't" said Matsuda

"Yeah man we would remember if you had a girlfriend" said Motohama

"Goten you remember right?" asked Issei

"Sorry Issei but I don't" said Goten lying to protect his friend

As the friends keep talking in the middle of the stair case a figure appeared on the top of the stairs and once they saw who it was their jaws dropped

"Wow look guys it's Rias" said Motohama

"She is so beautiful" said Matsuda

"She was in that weird dream I had last night" thought Issei

"Her again" thought Goten

Then Rias walked down the stairs, however as she walked she winked at Goten

"She looks so much more beautiful up close" said Matsuda

"WWWWWOOOOOWWWWW did she just wink at you Goten?" asked Motohama, as Issei stared at Goten with shock on his face. Goten just stared at her back with a questioned look on his face.

"Goten teach me you're ways on how to pick up chicks?" asked Motohama

"I really don't have a technique to pick up chicks Motohama" answered Goten with the famous son grin look on his face

"That's not it you just don't want to teach me do you" said Motohama

"No that's not it Motohama trust me" responded Goten

While Goten and Motohama had their discussion Matsuda started to walk away

"Matsuda where are you going?" asked Issei

"Well Issei if you must know I have very important business to attend" said Matsuda, which caught Goten's and Motohama's attention

"Yeah Matsuda where are you going?" asked Goten

"I have business to attend to" repeated Matsuda

"Like what?" asked Motohama

"Business" said Matsuda

"I know you're going to see the girl's change in the locker room again aren't you." said Motohama

"No" answered Matsuda

"How about this you're going to see the dirty stuff aren't you?" asked Motohama

"YYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH" said Matsuda with his face getting all perverted and stuff, but with his bad luck, as he said that a group of girls walked down the stairs

"Those guys are pigs" said one girl

"I don't know, how Goten-kun can stand those perverts" said another

"Well do you guys want to come?" asked Matsuda

"Sure" responded Motohama without hesitation

"I'll go just because I have nothing else to do" said Issei

"And you Goten?" asked Matsuda

"I'll go but just because I'm tired and need to sleep" said Goten

_(At Matsuda's House)_

"Man this is a good video" said Motohama

"I know" responded Matsuda

"Hey Issei don't you want to watch?" asked Matsuda

"NO" answered Issei

"Why is everything turning red" thought Issei with fear starting to consume his face

"Issei's energy is starting to change, it feels like Rias" thought Goten, who was now getting up from the bed where he was sleeping

"You know guys I think I'm going home" said Issei while standing up from where he was sitting

"Are you sick or something?" asked Motohama

"No, I'm just tiered and it's getting late" answered Issei, who was starting to freak out more and more

"I'll go with you, because I need to get home to" said Goten

"OK then let's go" said Issei nervously

_(With Goten and Issei)_

As the two teens were walking home, Issei just stopped and leaned ageist a wall sweating like crazy

"Mom I want some ice cream" said a boy from a distance

"No it too late for you to have any sweats" answered the mother

"Did I just hear what those people said; but they have to be like 30 feet away" thought Issei now freaking out more

"Hey Issei why did you just stop?" asked Goten

"Oh it's nothing Goten" responded Issei, and then the two teens continued walking until they reached the water fountain, where Issei had been stabbed by his ex-girlfriend

Then Issei stopped for the second time

"I know you guys don't believe me, but I did have a girlfriend and this is where we broke up" said Issei with sadness in his voice

"Yeah sure whatever you say" responded Goten

While the two teens talked a bunch of black feathers came falling down from the sky

"This again" thought Goten

"OH NOO NOT THIS AGAIN" said Issei with great terror in his voice

"Well look at what I found" said a man who was coming from the shadows across the water fountain

"Who's are you?" asked Goten, who was now getting into a fighting stance

"Goten I'm freaking out here" said Issei who was shaking from fear

"I'm here to end your life" said the mysteries man

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Issei with desperation

"Bringing it on" said Goten as he charged at him and they began to exchange blows

After getting beat around like a rag doll for two minutes by Goten, the dark angle decided he had enough

"You really are a huge treat Son Goten" said the Fallen Angle

"Again I ask who you are?" asked Goten

"Well Son Goten if you really want to know my name is Dohnaseek and I'm a fallen angel" answered the fallen angle now known as Dohnaseek

"I will give you one chance to leave in peace" said Goten

Dohnaseek just Laughing

"I wondered you" said Goten as he charged once again towards Dohnaseek

"That's right come at me, you will get a huge surprise" thought Dohnaseek with a evil smirk forming on his face

As Goten charged towards Dohnaseek a dark orb started to form on Dohnaseeks' hands, and was shot straight at Goten, who just hit away thinking it was regular ki blast

"You fell for it" said Dohnaseek as he laughed

"What do you mean that I fell for it?" asked Goten as he stopped his attach

"You'll see soon enough" answered Dohnaseek now walking towards Goten and Issei with now found confides

"My Body it's starting to go numb" thought Goten

"Goten what's wrong?" asked Issei as he saw Goten starting to fall to the ground

"Now you see what I mean by it worked" said Dohnaseek

"What did you do to me?"Asked Goten now laying on the ground unable to move

"That blast you hit away had a special type of energy that paralyzes the opponent's body for a short time" answered Dohnaseek as he kicked Goten's motion less body across the floor

"GOTEN!" yelled Issei as he ran towards this helpless friend

"No don't come close, just run away" Goten tried to worn Issei, but it was too late he was to close

"I'm here don't worry" said Issei as he finished saying that a spare of energy went though his body, which caused him to fall to the ground screaming in pain

"ISSEI!" yelled Goten as he tried once again to get up but to no avail

"Now you're life ends" said the Fallen Angle as he charged another spare of energy

"NOOOOO!" yelled Goten as he tried again to get up

"If I'm going to die I rather die by the hand of a beautiful girl not some old man" thought Issei

As the fallen angle was about to through another spare a red beam of energy came and hit his hand, causing him to stop his attach

"That red hair" was all Issei said before passing out

"Rias" said Goten

"How dare you stand in my way" said Dohnaseek as he charged at Rias, but was kicked in the face byKoneko, and tried again but this time he was stopped by Akeno with a powerful lighting attach

"Woo Goten do we have to save you and your friend each time" said Rias

"That red hair, are you a member of the Gremory Family?" asked Dohnaseek

"Yes and what about it" responded Rias

"So are you with this piece of trash now?"Asked Dohnaseek as he kicked Goten once more this time causing him to cough blood

"You touch either of them again and I won't show you any mercy" said Rias coldly

"Well then I must retreat for now, but one piece of advice don't let your little friends walk alone especially since he is the main target of many" said Dohnaseek as he flew away towards a dark vortex on top of the city

"It seems that both are out of for the count" said Koneko

"I wouldn't have thought someone who is the son of Son Goku would have fallen to such a weak opponent" responded Akeno

"It seems his been poisoned somehow, and as for the other he's losing too much blood" said Koneko

"Well either way I'm not going to let them die, especially Goten" said Rias

_(The Next Day at Goten's House)_

"Goten get up" yelled Chi-chi from the kitchen

"Man I really need to analyze my opponents more clearly next time" said Goten as he arose from his bed

"WAIT WERE ARE ALL MY CLOTHES?" asked Goten as he began to look for his underwear and some pants to put on, he noticed a lump on his bed and then started to poke it

"What is this it's very squishy" said Goten as he lifted his sheets, as soon as he saw what was under his sheets he freaked out and landed

"ITS YOU" said Goten as he laid on the floor naked


	2. Powers are revealed

Author's Note

I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT and Highschool DXD

Dragon ball/z/Gt is all properties of Akira Toriyama

Highschool DxD is property of Ichiei Ishibumi

The following is a nonprofit fan base fanfiction novel PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE

Chapter 2

"Hello Son Goten fancy meeting you here" said Rias as she arose from Goten's bed completely naked

"WERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?" asked Goten looking redder than a tomato from the embarrassment

"Goten hurry up or you're going to be late for school" yelled Chi-Chi from the kitchen

"OK mom! On my way" responded Goten while he threw Rias a T-shirt

"Here, put this on. Why are you here though?" asked Goten in a somewhat serious tone

"Oh, just to tell you that I'm your new master" responded Rias in a nonchalant voice

"My new master and why is that?!" asked Goten

"That's easy, because I helped you and your friend twice against those fallen angels" responded Rias

"GOTEN HURRY UP!" shouted Chi-chi as she walked towards Goten's room

"OH NO! MY MOM'S COMING" said Goten as he heard his mother's footsteps coming closer

"You have to get out of here or at least put some clothes on" Goten told Rias as he freaked out

"How long does it take for a saiyan to get dressed" said Chi-Chi as she opened the door, however in a desperate act to hide Rias. Goten got his blanket and threw it onto Rias and then laid on top of her,as Chi-Chi opened the door

"Good morning" said Rias to Chi-Chi calmly

Chi-Chi was speechless when she saw a naked Goten on top of a girl who was also naked and. She turned towards Goten with anger

"GOTEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled Chi-Chi as her power level rose higher than that of a super saiyan 3 and then ran towards the kitchen

"OH NO I'M A DEAD MAN, I KNOW SHE'S GETTING THE FRY PAN OF DOOM. THAT'S THE WEAPON MOST POWERFUL KNOW TO MAN THAT NOT EVEN MY OWN FATHER COULD HANDLE IT AND HE COULD BLOW UP PLANTS IF HE WANTED" said Goten as he sobbed in corner of the room

"She's even stronger than you Son Goten. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that I'm a demon" said Rias, "This weapon that Goten speaks about was able to defeat the mighty Son Goku" thought Rias

"A demon?" asked Goten as he crawled out of his corner

"Yes and from what I can tell you have the characteristics of an Angel" said Rias coming closer to Goten

"His power level feels so strong. He is definitely Son Goku's son" thought Rias

"An Angel" responded Goten

"Mom why do you have the frying pan of doom out?" asked Gohan as he entered the kitchen

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR BROTHER WAS DOING WITH A GIRL, HE WAS HAVING INTERCORSE" Chi-Chi told Gohan with rage

"Come on mom, he is a teenage after all" said Gohan, trying to calm his mother down

"DON'T TRY TO STOP ME GOHAN OR YOU'LL GET THE PAN TO" said Chi-Chi as Gohan moved out of the way and ran home to Videl

"You better hide if you want to live" Goten warned Rias, but she didn't listen

Then Chi-Chi came in with the Frying Pan of Doom

"Mom let me explain things before you do something that you will regret later" said a naked Goten who was now in a fetile position

_(10 minutes after Goten and Rias got their beating by the mighty frying pan of doom)_

"If I ever see you doing that again, I'll give you a beating so hard that not even the dragon balls will be able to heal the both of you and you also owe me a new pan" Chi-Chi told Goten and Rias as she walked out of her son's room

"Wow Goten-kun your mom can sure give a beating" said Rias as they both laid on Goten's floor bleeding but Goten was crying a little bit

"I almost forgot to tell you, your friend isn't human any more" said Rias as she put on her bra and panties

"Once again, what do you mean he's not human anymore?" asked Goten

"Well you see, when he got stabbed by the fallen angel's attack, Koneko ,one of my helpers, had to give him some of her energy to save his life and is now part demon" said Rias as she finished putting on her cloths and the t-shirt Goten gave her earlier

"Change him back" said Goten in a serious tone

"I can't that was the only way to save his life" said Rias and started to walk out

_(Later on the way to school)_

"Wow Rias I can't believe you got another beating for trying to erase my mother's memories about what happened earlier" said Goten as he walked along side Rias who had a huge bruise on her head

"I don't understand, that always works" said Rias with a anime question mark appearing on top of her head

They keep talking all the way until they got to the school's front gates

"OHHHHH NOOOOOOOO!" Goten has been taken said one girl as the pair entered the school gates

"MY PRECIOUS RIAS HAS BEEN TAKEN FROM ME!" said a Boy now crying while sucking his thumb

"WHY MY GOTEN-KUN?!" said most of the girls at the front gate

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWTHIS WOULD HAPPEN!" said most of the boy as they cried

"Oh just my luck, more drama" thought Goten

"This is too much attention" thought Rias

Than the pair entered the school

"Alright I'll send someone to get you later" said Rias as she began to walk up the stairs, then out of nowhere a fist came and hit Goten straight punched on the face

"You whore" said Matsuda and Motohama in union

"Guys she not my girlfriend" Goten proclaimed, but was cut off when he saw Issei as he got off the ground

"But she has one of your t-shirts on" said Motohama, but was ignored by Goten

"Wow Issei! What happened to you your all beaten up? Can I poke one of your bruises?" asked Goten

"You don't want to know and no you can't touch one" responded Issei

"I'll tell you what happened, this whore also backstabbed us, he walked in with the cute Koneko" said Motohama

"So you guys beat him up" said Goten

"Shut up! You have committed a serious crime and should be punished for it," said Matsuda as he tried to punch Goten again but this time missed

"Guys I have to ask you something. Have you ever seen a girl's breasts?" said Issei with pride

"No way, you saw Koneko's?" asked both Matsuda and Motohama

"Sure did" said Issei with a big perverted smile

(At the top of the stairs)

"So Rias why him?" asked a girl with purple hair and glasses

"Let's just say, he has a lot of power" responded Rias

"Whatever you say Rias" said the purple haired girl

_(Later that day in Goten and Issei's classroom)_

"Did you hear that pervert Issei and Koneko walked in together this morning" said one girl

"That's bad but there is something worse" responded her friend

"What?" asked the girl

"Rias Gremory and Goten-kun were together in the morning and she had one of his t-shirt on, so that means his taken" said the friend with sadness in her voice

"Don't even remind me" said the other girl almost about to cry

"This is getting annoying" Issei told Goten

"I know what you mean, too much gossip" Goten responded

"They don't know anything" said Issei starting to get angry

As the two friends keep talking a blond-haired teenage boy came in the classroom

"Kiba-kun" said all the girls in a sigh

"Hey Goten look who it is" said Issei as Goten started to turn around

"Goten-san and Issei-san please come with me. Rias-san and Koneko-san need to talk to you" said Kiba

"So Koneko sent you of all people" said Issei

"Oh no Kiba-kun is talking to that pervert Issei" said one girl

"Yeah, he already took Goten-kun and now wants to take Kiba-kun to" responded another

"Alright let's go" said Issei with anger and the three teens walked out of the classroom

Than the three teens walked into a dark room

"Why is it so dark in here?"asked Goten

"It kind of gives you a freaky feeling" added Issei

Then Issei saw Koneko sitting on a couch and started to blush

"Hey Kiba were is Rias?" asked Goten

"In the shower" responded Kiba

"there's a shower here?" asked Issei

"Yeah over there" responded Kiba as he pointed to the shower

"Wow I can clearly see her figure through the curtains. It's amazing" though Issei

"Lady Rias, your guest have arrived" Akeno said from outside the curtains

"Alright I'll be out in a second. Go greet the guests" responded Rias

"Well it's finally nice to meet you Issei" said Akeno

"And it's also nice to meet you too" responded Issei as he looked at every inch of Akeno's body and went all perverted mode on

"It's also nice to meet a conscious Goten" Akeno said with a smile

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too, even if you and your little friend over there knocked me out before" said Goten

"Well we had to you're too strong to knock out on a one on one battle" responded Akeno while Koneko smiled on the other side of the room

Then Rias came out of the shower

"It nice that both of you could come and sorry about being in the shower when you came in, I couldn't take one since I slept with you Goten" said Rias

"It's ok with me" said Issei, "Goten slept with Rias" thought Issei

"It's fine" said Goten

"Well then we the members of the Occult Club welcome you both" said Rias

"Great" said Issei with joy and Goten just nodded

"Both of you must know that this club is just a cover and so are my hobbies that you may have heard of" said Rias

"I don't understand?"asked Issei with a questioned look on his face

"I'll explain. You see, we are all demons except for Goten" said Rias

"You forgot about me?" asked Issei

"You're also a demon" responded Rias

"How is that?"Asked Issei with a worried look on his face

"You see, to save your life Koneko had to give you some of her energy" said Rias

"Is that why you were inside my bed with me naked?"Asked Goten

"Rias-san was naked with Goten, luckiest man to live" thought Issei a little jealous

"Do you two remember the guy you both faced yesterday?" asked Rias

"Yes" responded Goten and Issei with their curiousity getting to them

"He is a fallen angel" said Rias, and with what was said Goten and Issei got up from the couch they were sitting at and stared at Rias with eyes that said hurry and tell the rest

"How did they become fallen angels?" asked Goten

"Well, they were once angels like your father Goten, but were kicked out of heaven because of their foolish and wicked nature. After being kicked out, they wanted to control hegemony, so they soon take control of human's body to try to destroy us demons, since we controlled it Ever since then, we have been fighting for control of hegemony or better known as hell for you humans" answered Rias

"what about the angels?"asked Goten

"The Gods have also sent many angels to destroy us along with the fallen angels and every Demon and Fallen Angle is scared of Son Goku, the most powerful angel of all, and the whole thing has now become a three way war, which the angels are currently winning because of Son Goku" said Rias

"Is Son Goku really that powerful?"Asked Issei

"Yes" answered Rias

"He is about 10 times stronger than me…maybe even more" add Goten

"He's that much stronger then you?" asked Issei while the rest just stayed quiet and waited for an answer

"Yeah.. I wouldn't stand a chance against my father" answered Goten

"Back to the topic at hand, did both of you understand what I just said?" asked Rias

"Yes" answered Goten

"You see that's too much information for a normal high-schooler to take in one moment" answered Issei

"Amano Yuma" said Rias which caught Issei's attention along with Goten's

"You two haven't forgotten about her yet have you?" asked Rias

"Issei you went on a date with her, and Goten you fought her" said Rias with a maniacal smile and Issei just froze

"I never knew you would know who she was" said Issei

"Goten I thought you didn't know who she was?" asked Issei

"I had to lied to keep you safe" answered Goten

"Same goes for me, I wouldn't forget her and I also won't forget what you two did either" added Goten while turning to stare at Akeno and Koneko

"The whole situation troubles me" said Issei shaking

"She does exist" said Rias then took out a picture of Yuma and Issei together

"This is her right?" asked Rias as she pointed to the picture

"That's right, it's her," answered Issei with surprise consuming his face

"You see this girl or rather fallen angel is of the same race as the one who almost killed you last night," answered Rias

"But how do you have a picture of her because all the information I had disappeared and neither Matsuda nor Motohama remember her?" asked Issei

"She used her fallen angle powers" responded Rias

"You mean like what you tried to do to my mom, but failed," said Goten laughing

With a tick mark starting to show on Rias face she continued "Yes but her powers actually worked."

"So that's what Koneko did to my parents," said Issei

"Yes and she achieved her goal so after that she eased all the memories of everyone around you," said Rias

"Her goal?" asked Issei

"Yes to kill you. She did this to eliminate you, because you are a danger to them," Rias responded

"Now that you mention that, I do think she did say something about a sac- something-or-other," said Issei

"Sacred Gear," Rias Responded

"It's a non-standard power that dwells within a special person, it is said that many historian figures have had this power," said Akeno

"And in some cases there have been people who have had enough power to challenge devils and fallen angels," said Rias

"What about me?" asked Go0ten

"You are also a treat because you are the son of Son Goku," said Rias

"Fair enough," said Goten

"Now Issei, please hold out your left hand up?" asked Rias

"Like this" said Issei while he had his hand straight in the air

"Good now close your eyes and think of something that gives you strength," said Rias

"No that came out of nowhere," said Issei

"Focus Issei" said Rias as Issei nodded and closed his eyes

"Focus, Focus….." Issei kept telling himself, but would keep looking at Rias's panties

"Good keep focusing," said Rias

"Focus, Focus…."said Issei, but looked at Rias's panties again

"I can't," said Issei

"That's ok. It seems you can't control it yet," said Rias

"That's because I can't focus because of her panties," thought Issei

"Maybe you guys made a mistake," said Issei

"No the Fallen angels were afraid of you, that's why they tried to kill you," said Rias

"Then why am I still alive?" asked Issei

"Because of this, you summed me before you life ended," said Rias as she pulled out the same piece of paper that was given to Issei at the beginning of his date with Yuma

"That's right, I do remember that paper. I was thinking about her crimson hair," thought Issei

"Issei you have been reborn as a member of the Rias Gremory house and Goten has also become a member," said Rias as she said that a pair of devil wings popped out of her back

"Yes we are all the same, except for Goten" said Rias as devil wing started to appear on Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba's back. Then a pair of devil wings appeared on Issei's back, while Goten grow a pair of snow white angel wings

"I really am a devil," thought Issei with a scared look on his face

"Wow look at my wings," said Goten as he tried to grab a wing looking like a dog trying to chase his tail

_(In the Street with Goten and Issei)_

"Sure enough I do see better at night," thought Issei while staring that the moon

"I thought that when she said devils and servants, she meant it as a metaphor," said Issei to Goten who was riding behind his bike

"I thought she was kidding," said Issei

"I'm not that surprised," Goten responded

_(Enter Issei's perverted memory)_

"Devils grant humans power for a price," said Rias with an evil smile

"Humans don't summon demons by drawing circles any more. Now we deliver them to the people who need them, and for that to work we have messenger demons, but since you and Goten are my servants, both of you get to learn devil's tasks from step one" said Rias as Issei and Goten packed a bunch of flyers like the one that Issei had received

"Do a good job and both of you may get some servants of your own," said Rias right in Goten's ear, and when she said that Issei got his perverted face on

"I don't need servants" said Goten

"I can make them do anything?" asked Issei and Rias nodded

"Even sexy things?" asked Issei and Rias nodded again, "As long as they are your servants why not," responded Rias

_(After Issei's perverted memories)_

"I can never be Human again," said Issei out loud

"Ok! I understand but you should slow down I'm about to fall off," said Goten

"I'm going to be the Harems king!" Issei yelled as he went down the hill

"NOOOOOOOO" yelled Goten as he went flying off the bike

_(Back in the dark room)_

"We're done with the deliveries," said Issei with joy, while Goten just stood in the corner rubbing his bruises he got when he fell off the bike

"I have one more job for you two. Koneko has received two summoning requests, and I'm giving her the night off, so you both have to take one," said Rias

"Thank you," said Koneko as she continued to eat her ice cream

"It's nothing at all" said Goten

"Yeah it's our pleasure" said Issei then he turned to Rias and asked her, "So does this mean I have a pact" asked Issei

"Not yet" responded Rias

Then Akeno went to the middle of the room and a red circle formed around her

"This is a transport magic circle, hold out your left hand Issei and Goten lift up your shirt," said Rias, and Issei did as he was told, but Goten just stared at Rias with a questioned look on his face

"Why do I have to this?" asked Goten

"Because I said so," answered Rias with anger showing all over her face, then they had a brief argument until Goten gave up because Rias reminded him of his own mother and got scared. Rias moved her finger in a circle on Issei's hand and Goten's left peck

"This is a seal, which proves that both of you two are now members of the house of Gremory, so when you two get to your clients do as you told," said Rias, while staring at Goten who just turned around and looked at the wall, and then a smaller version of the red circle that Akeno did appeared where Rias had placed her finger on Goten and Issei

"You're both set, so good luck," said Rias

"Yes" Issei responded with excitement while walking to the circle

"That's the spirit, and off you go" said Rias

"I'm one step closer to my ambitions" thought Issei

"I think I'll take my own way of transportation," said Goten as he placed his two fingers in front of his forehead, while he said that Issei was already in the middle of the circle waiting for it to teleport him to the client's house, but it just disappeared

"Huh what happened?" asked Issei

"Issei seems that you can't make the jump yet" Rias responded, as she finished Goten disappeared without anybody noticing

"Goten it looks like we're going to have to take another way of transportation to our clients," Said Issei

"Goten," said Issei as he turned around because he didn't hear a response

"I think he already left," said Koneko as she a ate a sandwich

"He what?" asked Issei

"Did you not hear me the first time" asked Koneko in a calm tone

"It seems you have to take the alternative way," said Rias as an evil smile appeared on her face

_(On the streets with Issei)_

"I can't believe Goten left without me, and what kind of demon is summed on a bike," said Issei as he rode his bike down the street, until he reached a apartment, "Higureso Villa, this is the place," said Issei. Then he walked up the stairs until he stopped in front of a door with a sign that said 2-1

" , I'm a messenger of the Devil Gremory," said Issei, and then the door opened, "Ah, hello there" responded Issei

"I think I'll Pass" said

"Wait just a moment please, you're the one who called on a devil, aren't you?" asked Issei as he started to bang on the door

"Who needs a devil that has to knock to come in" responded Mr. Morisawa

"But I'm right here" answered back Issei

"Get bent, and Koneko always comes out of a red magic circle on this flyer, and Koneko is the one I summoned not you" responded as he closed his door

"I would have appeared from the circle to, but we were having technical difficulties, instead I had to tear out on a bike at night," said Issei as tears started to appear on his face while he slowly fell to the ground and then rolled up like a ball

"What's the point" responded as he opened his door

_(In 's house)_

"Here have some tea," said Mr. Morisawa

"Ah Thanks," said Issei

"So… if you're a devil you should have some kind of special technique or power, right?" asked

"So you can start by showing me," said

"Special technique? Um if you mind can I ask you what special technique does Koneko-San have?" asked Issei

"Oh, we do cosplay, and play sweep the princess off her feet," answered

"Do you really need a devil to play that?" asked Issei

"Ha! No one else but a little devil girl, would be able to sweep me off my feet," answered

"You definitely have a point there," responded Issei. Then Issei thought "wait… Koneko-san sweeps him off his feet".

"So what your special technique?" asked

"Oh, let's see…Dragon…Ha! Sorry I can't do anything yet" responded Issei

"Drag-so Ball, huh, at your age you got the reruns, however in my generation we caught it in first-run," said , then he slid a currant that reviled a book shelf and said "Look they're all first print"

"So what if you saw it in first run," said Issei

"What!" Responded

"I have all the special edition copies," said Issei

"Ha you wouldn't understand, those hot days on every Wednesday. The day after they aired, when I would get together with my friends and create the ultimate _Goki Dama,_" replied Mr. Morisawa

"I used to play hide-and-seek with my friends in the park, and tried to sense each other ki's, even now I believe that the main character, Soramago Satoru, to be the strongest guy in the world," responded Issei

"I think that Dells is the best!" yelled Mr. Morisawa

"Yeah, sure, in a curtain sense," replied Issei

"I know right," replied with excitement

"But you can't top Soramago's Dragon Ha," added Issei

"Shall we regale?" asked

"Yeah let's regale," responded Issei

_(Back in the streets with Issei)_

"Ugh, I never got a pact, just a heated Drag-so Ball argument" Said Issei as he walked down the street, while he continued to talk to himself, the sky started to turn purple

"I'm sensing something," said Issei

_(From the shadows)_

"I want to know what this new devil power Issei has obtained," said Goten

(Back with Issei)

"Now I remember. It's the same feeling I felt when that fallen angle attached me," said Issei

"This is unusual," said a mysterious voice and Issei started to look around until a woman showed up, walking towards him

"I don't seem to have you confused with someone else, I, Karawarner, was ordered to eliminate any trace of you," said the mysterious woman

"Guess I'll interfere if things start to take a bad turn" said Goten

"This is truly is unusual," said Karawarner again

"It can't be….." said Issei starting to shake

"How are you still alive?" asked Karawarner as a pair of dark angel wings popped out of her back

"A fallen angel!" said Issei with a surprised look on his face

"You were suppose to have been killed by her," said Karawarner and then throw a spear of light at Issei, but missed

"This looks like it is starting to get bad," said Goten from the corner he was hiding behind

Then the red mark that was given to Goten and Issei by Rias started to glow.

"The Gremory family crest," said Karawarner

"Am going to get killed again?" Issei questioned by just barely missing the light energy spear

"I see you're the one that Dohnaseek mistook for a stray along with your other friend. Who knew that you were a member of the Gremory household, which is all the more reason to kill you," said Karawarner as she charged another energy spear

"I'm going to get killed by this lady. No! I need power to defeat her," thought Issei with fear while having flashbacks about what happed earlier. Goten prepared to step in and stop this nonsense

"Power…give me power," yelled Issei, then a bright green light started to consume his arm, and then a green orb showed in Issei's hand and started getting covered in red armor

As the orb appeared Issei shot out a green energy blast at Karawarner, which send her flying away.

"Sacred Gear," said Karawarner in surprise as most of her clothes had been destroyed by the blast, "rather than kill you here, I should return and report about this," said Karawarner and flew away

"Not too shabby," said Goten as he also disappeared

_(Back with Rias)_

"That my friend is Sacred Gear, and once you activate it, you command it at wil,l" said Rias calmly as the Sacred Gear disappeared from Issei's arm

"Oh good because I wasn't sure if it was ever going to go away" said Issei

"That's amazing, Issei," said Akeno

"You think so?" asked Issei

"You have put yourself in a tight spot since it is now known that the fallen angles haven't killed you yet and that you have been reborn as a devil," said Rias while Issei just lowered his head

"It was an accident, but you do have to remember to not get carried away with this new power and to not start fighting all by yourself," said Rias

As she said that Goten returned from his job

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll fight alongside him," said Goten

"I understand president, I'll go home now," said Issei disappointed

"Aren't you over exaggerating it a little, he's just a rookie," said Akeno

"Which is why I'm more worried," responded Rias

"So what's fresh?" asked Goten trying to lighten things up

"So Goten, how was your summoning?" asked Akeno

"I don't want to talk about it" said Goten as he got into the fetal position

"Was it that bad?" asked Koneko while eating a piece of bread

"It will have nightmares about it" said Goten as he stayed in the fetal position

_(The Next Day with Issei and Goten)_

"What do I do if the president is still mad?" asked Issei

"I don't know," answered Goten while he ate a piece of candy he found on the ground earlier

Then Issei noticed a girl who was lying on the ground with her panties showing and Issei got his perverted face on

"How did I manage to fall?" the unknown girl questioned


	3. New Friends

Author's Note

I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT and Highschool DXD

Dragon ball/z/Gt is all properties of Akira Toriyama

Highschool DxD is property of Ichiei Ishibumi

The following is a nonprofit fan base fanfiction novel PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE

Chapter 3

"Just my luck a girl with blond hair and gorgeous white panties" said Issei with excitement

"Did you say something Issei?" asked Goten as he stared at a squirrel that was on a tree branch

"Rare this is truly rare" thought Issei as he just stared at the unknown girl who was laying on the floor and was wearing nun clothes, "Wait, what I'm I thinking" thought Issei as he ran toward the girl

"Yeah sure" responded Goten as he began to follow the squirrel

"Are you okay?" asked Issei as he extended his hand to help the girl up

"Thank you" said the mysterious girl as she stood up from the ground, while Issei just stared at her with amazement, still holding her hand

"Ummm" mumbled the mysterious girl as she started to remove her hand form Issei's

"Sorry" said Issei as he noticed what was happening and removed his hand, "She is my dream girl" thought Issei with his perverted face on

"Thank you" said the mysterious girl

"It was nothing" responded Issei, "how can I continue this conversation, maybe this?" thought Issei

"Nice weather we're having today" said Issei, "What the hell was that!" thought Issei

"Err…..I seem to have lost my way" said the mysterious girl

_(Now Issei and the _mysterious_ girl walking)_

"So you're on vacation?" asked Issei

"No, I'm not, I was transferred to this town's church" responded the mysterious girl

"That would explain your clothes" said Issei

"Luckily I meet someone kind like you. This must be god's will" said the mysterious girl

Issei then saw a cross the mysterious girl had around her neck and looked away

"What is wrong?" asked the mysteries girl

"It's nothing" responded Issei

As they continued walking, they could hear a child crying in pain

"Oh no" said the mysterious girl as she ran to help the injured child as Issei just stood there

"If you're a boy you shouldn't be crying over a little scrape" said the mysterious girl, her hands began to glow green and the child's injury started to disappear

"His Scrape" said Issei, and then a sharp pain covered his left hand

"All done" said the mysterious girl

"My left hand feels better now" thought Issei

Then the mysterious girl turned to Issei "I'm sorry, it's that I just help out automatically"

"My left hand reacted, which means" thought Issei as they walked down the street

"I must have surprised you" said the mysterious girl

"Uh-No, you have some amazing power" responded Issei

"They are fantastic powers, bestowed by God, ah that the place" said the mysterious girl

"Well you said the town church, and that the only one we have" said Issei as they both stared at a church that was on top of a hill

"Thank God, you're a lifesaver" responded the mysterious girl with joy

"But I have never seen anyone there" said Issei

"I wish to thank you, will you accompany me" said the mysterious girl

"Uhmm, no thanks! I have errands to run" answered Issei

"Is that so" said the mysterious s girl with sadness in her voice, "My name is Asia Argento, please call me Asia" the now known Asia added

"I'm Issei Hyoudou" said Issei

"Issei-san, I'm really glad I meet someone as nice as you when I got to Japan. If you ever have time come and visit me at the church, promise me" said Asia

"Um…alright, see you" answered Issei

"Yes, let's meet again" said Asia

"She is a nice girl" thought Issei

_(In the Club room with Issei and Rias)_

"Never go close to the church again. To us devils it is enemy territory. If we get close, the conflict with the gods becomes greater, you never know when the arrows of light will pierce you" said Rias

"Seriously, then that weird feeling I got when I was near the church was" said Issei

"Those were you devil instincts warning you, and being close to someone from the church is like fraternizing with the enemy, especially one of the church's exorcists. There are some that can use the sacred gear, Issei" said Rias

"Yes" responded Issei

"If a devil is ever exorcised by someone of the church, they will die for eternity. Do you understand the gravity of this?" said Rias with a serious face

"No" answered Issei

"I'm sorry. I got a little carried away, but be careful" said Rias

"Okay" responded Issei

_(Issei now sitting on the couch with Goten)_

"Ahhh, jeez, I only seem to get scolded by the club president" said Issei

"That just means she care about you" said Goten as he ate a sandwich

"Yeah you're probably right" responded Issei while Goten just nodded his head

"By the way where did you go all day?" asked Issei

"I followed a squirrel" answered Goten

"All day?" asked Issei

"All day, until it got hit by a car" responded Goten

"Oh…how lovely" responded Issei, then he lowered his head "Sorry Asia, it seems that I won't be able to keep my promise."

"Like Goten said the president is only worried for your safety" said Akeno as she appeared from behind the couch and then sat on Goten's lap

"Akeno-san" Yelled Issei as he almost fell off the couch because he was caught off guard

"You know there is an empty seat next to me" said Goten

"Yeah I know but that empty seat doesn't have a sandwich" said Akeno as she stood up from Goten's lap while taking his sandwich

"Hey give it back!" yelled Goten as he followed Akeno around the room for his sandwich, then Rias came in the room

"Akeno? I thought you had already gone home" asked Rias

"We have just received word from Taiko" said Akeno

"From Taiko" responded Rias with surprise

"Apparently, a Stray Devil was found in town" said Akeno with seriousness

"They were originally devil slaves, just like us. There is a clan that betrayed their master and now live as they please, they are Stray Devils" said Issei as the whole club appeared in the middle if the woods by the red circle teleportation, except for Goten who used his instant transmition

"We just now learned that the Stray Devil was luring victims here to eat them" said Akeno

"EAT?" asked Issei with surprise

"I'll make this monster pay" said Goten with anger

"And passing judgment on him is our task today" said Akeno as the group entered an abandoned building

"Without their masters, they can use their demonic power without limits" said Issei

"Goten and Issei" said Rias

"Yes-president" responded Issei

"Yeah" answered Goten as well

"Do you know about chess?" asked Rias

"Chess, as in the board game?" asked Issei

"Yes and as master I'm king, along with a queen, the knights, the bishop, the roots, and the pawns. The devils and angle special powers will give them their piece" said Rias

"Special power?" asked Goten

"We call this technique "Evil piece"" said Rias

"How come?" asked Issei

"Anyway, this will show both of you how devils fight, so watch carefully" said Rias

"Okay" said both Goten and Issei in union

"He's here" said Koneko

"I smell something foul and something delicious" said a mysterious voice form the shadows, "Are you sweet or bitter?" asked the mysterious voice. Then a woman appeared from the shadows without a shirt

"Tits" said Issei with excitement

"Wow" said Goten in surprise

"Stray devil, Vice, you have abandoned your master and have let your powers run rampant. Now you will face judgment for your actions. In the name of Gremory Nobility, I will destroy you." said Rias

"Oh, what an impudent little brat you are, shall I dye you in all bright red just like you hair" said the Stray devil as she grabbed her breast

"Rias let me handle this" said Goten as he stepped forward

"No Goten I can handle this" said Rias

"Goten huh, so you're the son of the angel Goku?" asked the Stray devil

"Yeah and" answered Goten

"So this is a Stray Devil, she just looks like a slutty exhibition to me" said Issei as his face went all perverted as he finished saying that the stray devil went up in the air and red claws came out of her feet

"Didn't I tell you, her body and hear are both monsters" said Kiba

"But her tits are so nice, truly a waste" said Issei in disappointed

Than the tip of her nipple formed a magical symbol around it and started shooting yellow beams that melted anything they touched. The whole club ran to take cover except for Goten

"Goten move!" yelled Issei as a blast came at Goten, but he just powered up and the blast disappeared

"Like I said, I can handle this" said d Goten as he disappeared

"Wow were did he go?" asked Issei

"His faster than I thought" said Kiba

"I can't even see him" said Rias as she said that Goten had appeared in front of the monster

"So son of Goku, show me what you have" said the Stray Devil

"I will" responded Goten as he disappeared again and reappeared behind the Stray Devil with a ki blast formed in his hand

"What the" was all the stray devil could say as Goten's ki blast destroyed her

"Told you I could handle it" said Goten as he appeared next to Rias

"Wow" was all Issei could say

"Well good job Goten, but next time wait until I give the orders" said Rias

"Now back to the whole chest thing and who is what piece?" asked Goten

"Well Kiba is the knight because of his speed and his ability to hand a sword, Koneko is the rook because she can defend against any attack, and Akeno is the queen because her powers are unmatched compared to the other pieces" said Rias

"What about us, since we're both your slaves?"Asked Issei

"You're both Pawns" answered Rias

"Pawns as in what?" asked Issei

"A soldier" responded Rias

"You mean the ones that are closest to the fucking front line?" asked Issei

"Yeah, now let's go home" responded Rias

_(Goten and Issei going down the street on a bike) _

"To get my own slave I have to increase my demonic powers first" said Issei to Goten

"You just need to train more" responded Goten

"Yeah I don't have the benefits as the other devils that are born with demonic powers, I'm just a throwaway piece, man becoming harem king is going to be hard" said Issei

" That's what you wanted" said Goten

_(Goten and Issei at the front door of a house)_

The door opens

"Who leaves the door open?" asked Issei

"Hello anyone here" yelled Goten

"We're messengers devil's from the Gremory clan" yelled Issei, "The person that summoned up…" Issei continued but was cut short, "I feel that something is wrong" thought Issei"

"Something is wrong" said Goten

_(Issei's and Goten's flashback of earlier)_

"I'm giving both of you a job since Koneko's has too many, can the both of you handle one job" said Rias

"Yes, president" responded Issei

"Yeah sure" said Goten as he sat next to Koneko while they ate some food

"This time get a signed contract. Don't let my high hopes for the both go down, especially you Goten" said Rias as she faced the window

_(Back at the empty House)_

"I can't go back empty handed again, or I will get another lecturer from the president" thought Issei with disappointment

"Come on Issei" said Goten to Issei as he took off his shoes

"Yeah your right" said Issei

Then the two teens walked around the house until they reached a room with a little bit of light

"What a weird mood" said Issei?

"What is spilled on the floor?" asked Goten as he reached down to the floor

"What is that?"Asked Issei

"Its blood" responded Goten with a serious voice as he saw a trail of blood, while Issei was freaking about

"The Sinner will be punished, I tried borrowing the word of the bible" said a mysterious voice from behind them with blond hair with a brown trench coat on

Now the two teens turned around, as the mysterious man turned his head

"Well well, look what we have here a little devil and wow even a angle" said mysterious man

"Issei I'll handle this" said Goten

"The names Freed Cerose, and I'm a boy-priest that performs devil exorcise for mankind" said the now know man named Freed

"You're a priest?" asked Issei

"Well…I'm not a shitty devil for sure" responded Freed with an evil smile growing on his face

"Did you do this?" asked Goten as he pointed at a lifeless body

"There was proof that he was in league with the devil like you are right now. That's why I killed him" answered Freed

"You monster" responded Goten with anger consuming his face

"Now to destroy the shitty devil in a shitty way, which is my job" said Freed as he looked at Issei with deep hate in his eyes as he pulled out a light sword and a gun out of his brown trench coat

"That's a light Sword" said Issei with fear showing on his face

"I'm going to make this light sword go through your heart, and you devilishness will" said Freed

"Over my dead body" said Goten as he stood in front of Issei and Freed

"Well then" said Freed as he launched at Issei as, but Goten stayed in the way and Freed's sword went through Goten's arm and then fired his gun at Issei but Goten moved his other arm to intersect that attack too

"Goten!" yelled Issei

"You just took a shot from my "Futsumata" straight on, not bad" said Freed with an impressed look on his face. Then he looked at Issei.

"When I see you make me in a mood for some devil exorcism" said Freed with the same evil look on his face as he tried to pull his sword out of Goten's forearm but to no avail

"My turn" said Goten as he launched a vicious punch to Freed's gut which sent him flying

Then a scream was heard

"What?" turned Goten and Issei?

"It that girl Asia-Chan" said Freed as he was barely able to get up

"Asia-Chan" thought Issei

"Did you break through the barrier?" asked Freed as he spat out blood

"What's this?"asked Asia as shock appeared all over her face

"I see, I see, your still a beginner, this is your job. Kill all the humans that allied with the devils" said Freed as he stood next to Asia and gave her his gun

"But you…?" Freed was about to ask, until she saw Issei next to an injured Goten

"Asia" said Issei

"What is this? You two know each other?" asked Freed with a disgusted tone

"How do you know her?"Asked Goten

"She's the girl I was with when you were following the squirrel" answered Issei

"What are you doing here?"Asked Asia

"I'm sorry…..but I'm a devil" answered Issei with sadness

"A devil, you're a devil?" asked Asia

"I wasn't deceiving you, that's why I decided I would never see you again" answered Issei

"Oh" said Asia in disbelieve while tears were filling her eyes

"Sorry, Asia-Chan, but humans and devils can't live together, because after all we can't live without the permission of a fallen angel" said Freed

"Fallen angel" said Issei

"We need to finish our job" said Freed to Asia

"I know you have business with the fallen angels so this is your fight now" said Goten as he moved away

"Father please forgive him, please let him go?" asked Asia as she held her father's arm with tears now consuming her eyes

"Sweetie…do you realize what you're asking" said Freed

"Even if he is a devil...Issei-san is a good person. I don't think god would accept these actions" said Asia

"Don't talk shit to me" said Freed as he swung his light sword at Asia and Goten appeared while he took the cut on his back

"Asia!" said Issei as he ran towards Freed but Goten beat him to it

"You shitty bitch, is something wrong with your head, I'm being careful so your fallen angel sister won't hurt me" said Freed with rage

"Issei you handle his I'll get Asia out of here and come back" said Goten as he grabbed Asia and disappear

"I know I don't have a chance of winning, but in order to help out a girl who just stood up for me I must" thought Issei as he was getting into a fighting stance and his Sacred Gear had appeared on his hand, and then launched at Freed with a hard right hand which caused Freed to fall on his back.

"How amusing, just how long you can last, want to challenge the record" said Freed as he jumped in the air and was ready to attack when Goten appeared at and took another hit to the already bloody arm. Then a red magic symbol appeared and Kiba jumped out

"Don't worry Goten and Issei-kun we are here to help" said Kiba and blocked Freed's second attack at Goten

"Oh my, oh my. What a problem we have here" said Akeno

"Exorcist" said Koneko in a nonchalant tone

"Guy" said Issei happy

"So now we have the whole group" said Freed as he pulled out his gun and sword towards them

"Sorry but there both part of our group" said Kiba

"Oooooh, nice! I like it!" said Freed with a crazy tone

"Thanks for the help guy's, but he has to pay for what he did to that innocent person" said Goten

"I live to kill creators like you" said Freed

"Even devils like to choose their opponents" said Akeno

"Ohhh, what a passionate gaze! Is that love? Or a death glare" said Freed with sarcasm, than a red beam almost hit him

"That was my cute slave that you hurt, and it looks like you had fun with him" said Rias

"President" said Issei

"And another new arrival to the scene, even more fun for me" said Freed

"Goten are you and Issei ok?" asked Rias

"I'm fine, Goten is the one that took all the damage" said Issei

"I'm fine, now let me finish this" said Goten as he walked towards the front

"No Goten! Anyone who hurts my slaves will face my wrath" said Rias as her energy started to increase

"Wow her energy is raising to a dangerous point" said Freed

"Fallen Angels approaching" said Koneko as a black circle appeared above Freed's head

"Even if the tables have turned, you will still be punished by the fallen angels" said Freed

"President?" asked Akeno

"Goten's recovery is the most important right now" said Rias, "Akeno go with Goten and tell him to come with us and prepare for the jump, Koneko stay with Goten" commanded Rias

"You shitty devils and angel won't escape" said Freed

"I'm not going to leave until I make Freed pay for what he's done" said Goten to Akeno

"The president said so" said Akeno

"I can handle myself" said Goten

"You're to hurt" said Akeno

"Like I said….."Goten was cut of short

"Sorry Goten-kun" said Akeno as she took the needle out his arm

"Alright I have him" said Akeno as she dragged Goten's body onto the magical symbol

"Wait what about Asia?" asked Issei

"Who?" asked Rias?

"A friend that Goten helped" answered Issei

"Well I can't take her because this magical symbol only takes people who have the mark of my clan" said Rias

"But we have to help her" said Issei as he tried to leave the circle and was about to start looking for her, but Koneko kept him in.

"NOOOOOOO" yelled Issei as the magic symbol began to disappear while he had flashbacks of Asia


	4. Saving

Author's Note

I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or Highschool DXD

Dragon ball/z/Gt are all properties of Akira Toriyama

Highschool DxD is property of Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

The following is a nonprofit fan base fanfiction novel PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE

Chapter 4

"You were reckless out there Goten, you had me worried sick about you," said a naked Rias, while she healed a naked Goten, with her naked body

"I'm sorry, but it couldn't be helped," said Goten as he just hugged a naked Rias

"You know it will take sometime for you to recover completely," Rias said as she moved her body away from his

"Whatever," said Goten as he walked into the living room so Akeno could put some bandages over his wounded body.

"The light power that stray exorcist used is fairly concentrated" said Rias from the shower

"Wait what? I thought devils were the only ones that had strays?" asked Issei as Akeno kept bandaging Goten

"There are many people who have been expelled by the church" answered Rias from the shower

"They lowered themselves to serve fallen angels" added Kiba

"You're saying that Asia is one of those stray exorcist" said Issei

"Whatever she is, she is with the fallen angels, and you're a devil and that's the truth" said Rias as she walked out the of the shower with only a towel on

Then Issei put his head down, "I'm weak, I'm just a pawn, I can't even save one girl" thought a depressed Issei, as Goten just stared at him then looked back at Rias with a serious face

"Rias" Goten said with a serious tone, which caused Rias to turned her head towards him

"Do you have any food?" asked Goten with a puppy face

"You can eat me if you know what I mean" Akeno said while she hugged Goten from the back

"What do you mean?" asked Goten as he turned around to face Akeno

"You know what I mean" Akeno said as she hugged Goten tighter

"No, I really don't know what you mean?" Goten asked with a confused look all over his face

"Goten are you seriously that stupid?" Issei asked as the group waited to see how Goten would respond

"Yeah" Goten finally responded, which caused Issei to face palm himself from Goten's sheer stupidity

"This kid can get any girl he wants and would have no idea of what to do with her. This is so unfair" Issei thought

"I think there might be some cake in the fridge" Rias finally responded

"Oh boy cake" Goten said as he got up from the couch and ran towards the fridge, but was stopped by Koneko, just before he could reach his destination.

"You touch that cake and you will pay with your life" Koneko said with a serious face

"You don't scare me" Goten said as he was about to pass Koneko, but was once again stopped, but this time by Akeno

"Goten-kun please don't touch her cake" Akeno pleaded

"But…..Why?" questioned Goten with a childish tone

"Just trust me" said Akeno, as Goten began to slowly sit back down on the couch

"This is my secret weapon" Rias thought as she placed her hand on her face as a worried look began to covered her face

_(The next day at the park)_

As Goten walked down the street he saw Issei trying to do pull-up on the monkey bars at a playground

"If I'm weak, then all I need is to become stronger" thought Issei while he tried to do his pull-ups but fell off and hurt his shoulder

"I need to train him" thought Goten as he was about to walk towards Issei but then he noticed a squirrel. Then began to slowly walk towards it; "I will catch one and I shall name him Mr. squeaker" said Goten with a new determined look on his face as he began following after the squirrel down the road

"Issei…" said the mysterious person as Issei turned around to see who was calling him

"Asia?" said Issei in a surprised tone

_(At a restaurant) _

"Um, Asia…?" asked Issei shyly

"Y-Yes" responded Asia nervously

"You eat it like this my princess" said Issei as he picked up his burger and took a big bite out of it

"I never knew people ate like that" said Asia somewhat stunned as she tried it but only bit a small part

"Then she hasn't seen Goten eat" thought Issei

"Wow that's delicious" said Asia

"Never mind that, what were you doing at the park?" asked Issei

"I had some time off so I decided to take a tour of the town, then I saw you and well…" said Asia happily

"Asia?" Asked again Issei

"Yes" responded Asia again

"Let's have fun today" said Issei with joy

"Okay" responded Asia with a small blush appearing on her face

After going to the arcade and taking some pictures and Issei getting Asia a stuffed animal that looked like a rat but was yellow with black stripes on its back and went by the name of Racchu

"Issei this stuffed animal will represent our friendship" said Asia

"Yes it will" said Issei as he went to a vending machine to get a soda, but when he reached for his soda shoulder began to hurt

"Is it the injury from earlier?" Asked Asia in a concerned tone

_(On a bench in front of a fountain)_

"That green light that is appearing from Asia-Chan's is making my pain fade away" thought Issei as he stared at Asia's hands

"Your leg it's injured too isn't it?" asked Asia, while Issei just nodded. Then Asia got on her knees and began to heal

"How does it feel now?" Asked Asia

"Whoa… it feels amazing, that was amazing Asia-Chan" said Issei

Than Asia sat back down on the bench and began to talk. "My parents abandoned me soon after I was born in front of a church in Europe, and that's where I was raised" said Asia with sadness in her tone

"That's sad" said Issei, but Asia wasn't done yet, "When I was eight, a puppy was terribly injured and was near death, warned into the church and I prayed as hard as I could to save its life, and then a miracle happened, after that I was sent to a larger church and told to heal the ill and injured of the believers who would come, and I was happy to help. Then one day I saw a man who was hurt and collapsed. However by helping him the people thought my powers were meant to help devils. They called me a Heretic and to be treated like a devil."

"So then you didn't have any place to go and the fallen angels appeared?" questioned Issei

"But I have not forgotten my prayer to God, or my gratitude. Moreover, I can't believe the awful things they do. But I am sure that this is a trial from God and once I complete this trial my dreams will be fulfilled" said Asia as she looked at the sky

"Your dream?" asked Issei

"To make many friends and buy flowers and book together and chat with them, since I don't have many friends" said Asia with sadness in her voice and then Issei got up from the bench. "I'll be your friend, Asia. I mean we are already friends, and after all we've had fun and we have been chatting together, but we still haven't bought books or flowers, though. Is there anything wrong with that." Said Issei

"No, No, No not at all, But Issei-kun I don't want to get you in trouble" answered Asia as she blushed

"Being a devil and a sister doesn't matter. Friends are Friends." Said Issei

"I'm…so glad" said Asia blushing more and had some tears in her eyes just then black feathers fell from the sky

"I'm not afraid" said a mysterious from the middle of the fountain

Then Issei turns around to see who it was and his face filled with a surprised look "Yuma" he said in disbelieve

"Lady Raynare…" said Asia

"I knew it… she is a fallen angel" thought Issei as he turned his head towards Asia and then back at Yuma

"so it is true about you lowering yourself to become a dirty devil and living a glamorize life Asia. It's no use trying to run away" said Yuma

"No, I won't go back to a place where innocent people are being harmed. I am sorry for not telling you the truth about me running away from the church" said Asia as she first stared at Yuma and then turned to Issei

"I already knew, and there is no way I'm letting you be with that good for nothing church" said Issei and then turned to Yuma and asked "Now what do you want, fallen angel?"

"You are good for nothing, filthy, low-class devil and you should learn too not speak to me so casually" said Yuma with confidence

"Where is Goten, when you need him" thought Issei

_(Meanwhile at the restaurant)_

"Man that food was great" said Goten after he had eaten 50 cheese burgers, 75 fries, and drunken 20 sodas

"Wow" said everyone the restaurant in amazement and horror

"That energy, it can't be!" thought Goten as he was getting up from the table, then a waiter came

"Sir would you like some of our special cake?" asked the waiter scared of coming any closer to this bottomless pit

"CAKE?" asked Goten

"Yes cake" repeated the waiter

"Sure" answered Goten as he sat back down

_(Back at the fountain)_

"Also if you're going to stand in my way…" was all Yuma said as a red spear of light appeared on her right arm

"A spear of light" said Issei in surprise

"…I'll eliminate you this time, since your little friend isn't here to save you" said Yuma

"Sacred Gear!" yelled Issei as red metal consumed his left hand and forearm with a bright green center, "It worked" said Issei being thrilled as Yuma just burst out laughing

"Of all the…! It's just a twice critical. Talk about being off the mark" Said Yuma

"Twice…?" asked Issei

"Also called "The Dragon's hand", it's a common item that can double your power a great amount" said Yuma

"Double my power?" said Issei in disbelieve

"The sacred gear you posses is much more dangerous, those are the words I got from above, which is why I went through that ridiculous charade" said Yuma

"I like you. Please be my boyfriend" said Yuma to tease Issei. Reminding him of the way he was used and left to die

"As if, remembering how lucky you were getting" said Yuma

"Shut up, just shut up" yelled Issei angrily

"You won't do much with that thing, all you have to do is hand over Asia and get out of here" said Yuma as she pointed to Issei's sacred gear

"No Way" said Issei with determination on his face while Asia just stared at Issei

"What good am I if I can't even protect a friend? Work, you can double my power, right" said Issei as he stared at his Sacred Gear. Then the green bore began to glow bright green and it said "Boost"

"It's working I can feel the power flowing though me" said Issei, but as he said that Yuma threw her light spear at Issei and it went though his stomach spilling blood everywhere

"Issei, Issei!" said Asia in shock as she ran to Issei to try to help him

"Do you get it without your other friend you can't defeat me" said Yuma

"Damn…she is right" thought Issei as he held his hand where he had been pierced, but then a bright green light appeared "Asia?" said Issei now realizing that it was Asia trying to heal him

"Are you alright?" asked Asia with concern

"Yeah, the pain is disappearing" answered Issei as he stared at his injury, which was slowly disappearing

"Asia, be a good girl and come with me. With your Twilight Healing, which is more rare than your Sacred Gear" said Yuma as she pointed to Issei's arm

"I know it, you people only want my powers" said Asia

"If you come with us now I'll spare the life of that filthy devil" said Yuma

"There is no way I'm letting her go with you" said Issei as he stood up to protect Asia, but Yuma was already flying above them with a new spear of light ready to throw it

"Asia move!" commanded Issei as he pushed her out-of-the-way, when the spear hit in front of Issei, it made a huge red explosion that sent Issei flying towards the fountain

"Issei-kun" yelled Asia in a worried tone

"That was nothing like the other spear" thought Issei as he stood up but fell back down

"I missed him on purpose, if I would have hit him, there would be small pieces of him floating everywhere" said Yuma as she flew down and landed next to Asia. "Let's see if you have time to treat him, Asia?" asked Yuma

"All right, I'll go with you" said Asia as she lowered her head and stood up to be next to Yuma as her wing wrapped around Asia

"That's a good girl. After this rural night you will be released of all your worries and sorrows, bye now, Issei" said Yuma .Then Goten appeared on the other side of the fountain

"No! Asia!" Yelled Issei as he stretched his hand towards Asia .As Goten rushed towards Yuma and Asia

"Good bye Issei" said Asia with tears in her eyes, then both Asia and Yuma disappeared in a flash

"Why I'm I so weak?" asked Issei as he fell on his knees

"Damn it! I was too late" yelled Goten as he reached the spot where the two girls had been and punched the ground, which caused a small earthquake

(Back at the club room)

"How many times have I told the both of you, if I say don't do it you don't do it, both of you are members of the House of Gremory" said Rias as she slapped Goten and Issei

"Then please release me from your house hold, and then I can go alone and save Asia-Chan?" asked Issei

"There is no way I would do that" answered Rias

"I'm just a simple pawn aren't I, and you can do without a simple foot soldier" said Issei

"Shut up" commanded Rias

"Issei you think that a pawn is the weakest pieces don't you?" asked Rias while Issei just lowered his head, "I told you that evil pieces possessed the same attributes as their actual chess pieces." Said Rias

"The actual…? What is the pawn's attributes?" asked Issei

"Promotion, if the pawn advances into enemy territory it can be promoted into any other piece beside the king" answered Rias

"Are you saying that me and Goten can have the powers of any other pawn?" asked Issei

"Well you can if I the master acknowledges it as enemy territory, such as the church, but Goten is the king with me" answered Rias as she stared at Goten who was now eating a piece of cake. "Oh… while I'm at it your Sacred Gear" said Rias but was cut short by Issei

"It doubles my powers, right? Yuma…I mean the fallen angel told me" said Issei

"The Sacred Gear it works according to the person's feeling, and the stronger the feeling the more powerful the response" said Rias

"The power of my feeling?" asked Issei in a confused tone

Than Akeno came close to Rias and whispered something in her ear which caused a surprised look to appeared on her face and started to walk towards the back of the room

"Well something has come up, so Akeno and I will step out for a while" said Rias as she followed Akeno

"President we're not done talking" said Issei

"Remember this. Even if a promotion is involved, fallen angels aren't so weak that they can be defeated by one piece" said Rias. Then Goten stopped eating his cake and stared at Rias who stared at him back and winked as the two girls stud on the magical symbol and disappeared

"Are you going?" Asked Kiba

"Yeah, and it won't do any good if you try to stop me either" answered Issei

"You'll be killed for sure" said Kiba

"I'll let Asia-Chan escape even if I lose my life" said Issei with a determined look on his face

"I like your resolve… or so I'd like to say, but this is crazy" said Kiba

"Shut up, pretty boy and leave me al…" Issei was about to finish but was stunned

"I'm going too" said Kiba as he pulled out his sword

"You're what?" Asked Issei

"The president did say "even if promotion is involved," right?" asked Kiba

"Yeah" answered Issei

"The president acknowledged the church as enemy territory" said Kiba

"Than" said Issei

"At the same time, that was, of course, that was our cue that we need to back you up, Issei" said Kiba

"Koneko, does that mean you'll come to?" asked Issei

"I don't trust both of you going alone" said Koneko in a nonchalant way

"Hey what about me?" asked Goten while he was getting up from the couch

"I knew that you would come" said Issei

"You know it, I still have to get even with that Freed guy" said Goten with excitement

_(At a Dark Forest)_

"Aww, I'm so bored, why do I have to stand watch" said a blond-haired girl who was sitting on a tree branch and was wearing a maid outfit. Then a bright red light appeared below her and Rias with Akeno showed up

"My name is Mittelt, the fallen angel" said the blond hair girl as she jumped from the tree branch and landed on the ground

"How polite" said Akeno

"My servant sensed you, and it looks like you're afraid to move against us" said Rias

"We just can't have you interrupt our very important ritual by any filthy devils" said the fallen angel known as Mittelt

"Oh, forgive us, some of our spirited children are heading over there" said Akeno

"Huh? Really? No way, seriously?" asked Mittelt with concern

"Yes, overly, and large as life." Said Rias

"Oh, no! I anticipated them coming covertly, and sneaking around. Well no matter how many filthy devils interfere, they won't cause any trouble; you two are the only one that could actually interfere. Thank you for your time" said Mittelt

"It won't do you any good they have Son Goten with them, so there isn't any need for us to go with them" said Rias

"No, what no one told me you had such a powerful person with you" said Mittelt with fear

(Outside the Church)

"What intense bloodlust" said Issei?

"I bet there must be a good amount of priest in their" said Kiba

"There is, because I can feel different energies" said Goten

"Kiba why did you come?" asked Issei

"Because we are all buddies, aren't we" answered Kiba with a smile

"Yeah we are" responded a happy Goten

"Beside I have a strong dislike for fallen angels and Priests, you could even say I hate them" added Kiba

"Kiba" said Issei then Koneko started walking towards the church

"They probably already know we're already here" said Koneko as she reached the church's doors and kicked them open, and the whole group walked into the dark room

"Look at this place" said Issei. Then a clapping noise echoed throughout the room

"Hey, long time no see. It's actually very touching" said Freed as he emerged from the shadows and now stood in front of the group

"Freed" yelled Issei

"I don't think I'd ever meet a devil twice, since I kill them the first time, so now I'm pissed that a devil and angel has dishonored me" said Freed as he took out his light sword and gun

"Where is Asia?" asked Issei

"You mean that sister that was bewitched by a devil scum, she's in the basement ritual room, reaching by going beneath this alter" said Freed

"Downstairs, then" said Kiba

"Let go" commanded Issei

"If you scum can get passed me" said Freed

"Sacred Gear" yelled Issei as Kiba pulled out his sword

"I'll squash him" said Koneko

"NO, leave him to me" said Goten as he began walking towards him

"You should have let the little runt face me that way I would have finished her" said Freed

"Runt" repeated Koneko as tick mark appeared on her face

"When I say go, you leave and go downstairs, understand" commanded Goten and then disappeared

"Where did he go?' asked Freed, but then Goten appeared in front of him

"Go!" yelled Goten as he landed a hard punch to the stomach. Which sent Freed flying into a wall?

"Go now!" repeated Goten as the rest of the group did as they were told

"Goten are you going to stay?" asked Issei

"Yeah, but when I'm done here I'll go down there with you" responded Goten as he turned back to face Freed

"Goten let me help you?" asked Kiba

"That's ok" answered Goten

"You insolent fool, quit pestering me" said Freed as he pointed his gun a Goten and began shooting at him, but because of Goten's incredible speed he wasn't able to hit him.

"You missed" said Goten as he appeared in front of Freed once again with another hard punch to the stomach, but this time casing him to spit up blood as he flew straight into the wall once again

"Not bad kid not bad at all" said Freed as he was barely able to stand from that last attach

"You're not to shady you're self" replied Goten

(Back with Rias and Akeno)

"Well, anyhow, you know… all we have to do is make Goten change sides and it's over" said Mittelt as her fallen angels wings appeared on her back

"You honestly think Goten's mind can be changed so easily?" asked Rias

"No, not really, but one thing is for sure and that's that you can be defeated, so come forth Karawarner and Dohnaseek" yelled Mittelt as a black hole opened behind Rias and Akeno with the two fallen angels coming out of it

"Who do you think you are?" asked Karawarner

"So we meet again Lady Gremory" said Dohnaseek

"We have a score to settle with your servants" said Karawarner

"Oh goody everyone is here" said Akeno happily

(At the church)

"Why won't you go down?" Freed asked as he kept shooting at Goten

"Because I'm fighting to protect someone not just for my own needs, unlike you!" Goten shouted as he landed another hard punch on Freed, but this time sending him flying through the wall

"I'm not going to be killed by a worthless angel scum" Freed said as he pulled something out of his trench coat that looked like a grenade and then through it on the ground which sent a bright light into Goten's face

"That was like the Solar Flayer, and it looks like he got away, well I guess it's time to meet the others" said Goten as he began running down the stairs that connected the two different rooms

(Back with Rias and Akeno)

"The fact that you two are bothering the ritual is truly problematic" Dohnaseek said as his dark angel wing appeared on his back

"We aren't going to hold anything back" Karawarner threatened as she jumped into the air with Dohnaseek ready to attack

"Akeno" Rias said in a clam tone

"Yes president" Akeno responded as she raised her arm into the air, and a dark cloud began to appear, with lighting coming out of it. Then a struck of lighting hit Akeno and her clothes began to change. Her school uniform began to disappear and a kimono appeared on her. Which had a white shirt and red pants?

"Are you trying to have a cosplay competition with me?" Mittelt asked while Akeno did some weird hand motions and red magic symbols began to appear all over the sky

"A barrier" stated Dohnaseek

"Oh…no we're in big trouble" Mittelt said in a worried tone

"You can't escape this cage" Akeno said while she laughed

"This was your plan from the beginning?" Karawarner asked

"Yes, we came with the intention of taking you out" Rias responded

"What are we the trash!" Mittelt yelled as she flew up into the sky

"Now be good and go away" Rias commanded

"You sure know how to make me laugh with your little confidence" Karawarner stated from the air

"Once the ritual is over not even you will stand in our way" Dohnaseek said

(At the basement of the church)

"Come in devils, but you're too late" said Yuma as Asia was chained to a huge concrete cross

"Asia!" Issei yelled as Asia raised her head very slowly to the call of his name

"Issei…" Asia responded very weakly

"Don't worry Asia I'll be right there!" Issei yelled as he was about to run towards her until Kiba pulled him back, but as he did that Yuma through one of her light spears that blew up, which sent Issei and Kiba flying straight into a wall

"That was a touching reunion but time to get this show started" Yuma said as the big concrete wall began to glow green, while Asia was screaming in pain

"What are you doing to Asia?" Issei asked as he stood up from the ground

"That was the fallen angles' objective is to get the Sister's Sacred Gear out" Kiba said

"Her Sacred Gear? And what is going to happen to Asia?" asked Issei

"Then the owner's life will be…" Kiba was about to finish when Asia stopped screaming and a bright green lights appeared in front of her chest

"Asia is…dying!" Yelled Issei

"Twilight Healing…" said Yuma exactly as the bright green lights began to fall into her hands


End file.
